


Penelope

by Erised1186



Series: Mothers [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Penelope and Trixie team up to set up Lucifer and Chloe. AU Late Season 2 after Deceptive Little Parasite.
Series: Mothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756039
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Penelope

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place late Season 2. Penelope and Trixie team up to set up Lucifer and Chloe. Changed a few things moved up the fight Lucifer had with his mother up and for some reason left Amenadiel out of it. Only cannon knows but also Trixie because I think Trixie has always believed him. Couple things borrowed Gilmore Girls episode Luke can see her Face.

Penelope Decker was watching Trixie as both of her parents were working late and she happened to be in town. She knew her daughter didn’t trust her child rearing judgment so wasn’t too surprised when she sent her partner Lucifer to check in on her. At least she didn’t send an entire police squad.

“Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed excitedly and gave him a hug.

“Hello Urchin everything going well?” He asked not so subtly. 

“Uh huh. What you bring me?”

“The latest Disney movie on DVD and some Chocolate cake. Also, something for the fantastic Penelope Decker.” He handed her a bottle of wine a good brand and vintage.

“I had to stop by and deal with a problem at Lux the only way I got a reprieve. Half the department is off with some type of stomach bug. I have to go back in. Chloe wanted to make sure you are good here for the evening.” Lucifer said to Penelope.

“I am all set. Not going anywhere. It would be nice if my daughter trusted me.”

“If it makes you feel better she doesn’t fully trust me either,” Lucifer informed her talking a picture of Trixie on the couch with chocolate on her face and a smile and texting it to Chloe.

“See you all later. Have a good night. Feel free to text me if you need something,” Lucifer left to head back to the station. They needed some who spoke French to interview a robbery witness.

\--

After Lucifer left Penelope was once again alone with Trixie. She had her wash up and they were watching the movie Lucifer brought in their PJ’s.

“Does Lucifer come here often?” Penelope asked Trixie.

“Yes. He likes to cook for us. Then we play board games and sing karaoke.”

“Are he and your Mom dating?” She pried.

“No. He always says ‘she hasn’t had the pleasure’ when daddy questions that. Lucifer never lies.” Trixie put on a really bad fake British accent at ‘she hasn’t had the pleasure’ and giggled when she did.

“Does she like him?” Penelope continued.

Trixie nodded her head yes. Still focused on the movie. “She pretends to be annoyed but she is always smiling when she is here. He puts her in a good mood.”

“Do _you_ like him?” Penelope asked.

“No. I love him. He protects Mummy and me, keeps his promises, and is funny. He told me I was the first person that hugged him without wanting something, I really didn’t mind pretending to be his daughter once.” Trixie said.

“So, the question remains how do we get your Mom to be less stubborn and admit to him how she feels. We both know Lucifer is not going to make the first move.”

Trixie paused the movie and squeaked with glee. Time to put their heads together and come up with a plan.

\--

Apparently, it didn’t take much planning for Trixie to get Lucifer to come over more. His Mommy was in town and he was avoiding her by hiding at her house.

“As much as you complain about your mother detective I’d figure you would understand.”

“We are not having a whose Mother was worse competition again, Lucifer.”

“That’s because you will lose Decker,” Maze said. 

“My Mother a literal demon is even better," Maze added.

“Can he spend the night?” Trixie asked.

“Monkey, I am sure he has plans.” Chloe said but once she saw the hopeful look pass his sorrowful eyes Chloe relented. “Okay.” Lucifer visibly relaxed and even picked up Trixie.

“What do you want for dinner?” Lucifer asked Trixie.

“Take my room. I will go check on Lux and make sure your mother behaves.” Maze volunteers.

It was a rather enjoyable night. Lucifer for once was not being forced to relive painful memories curtesy of his Mother’s desire to ignite the flaming sword and was relaxed. Chloe had a break as Lucifer was helping her with Trixie. Chloe was remembering how nice it was to have a partner she could rely on. Dan checked out long before the separation.

Chloe was getting Trixie ready for bed. “Do you like Lucifer Mummy?” She asked trying to be cute but direct.

“Of course, I like him. He is my work partner.” Chloe responded.

“No Mummy. I mean do you like him like him? Like a boyfriend material.”

“Where’s this coming from Monkey?” Chloe asked not answering her question.

“I like Lucifer here the whole night. I love him.” Trixie told her. It was part of the plan. Penelope said to keep mentioning Lucifer and Love in the same sentence word association. Also, if Chloe realized how much Trixie like him she might be more willing to date him.

Lucifer was in the living area and was able to hear the conversation. He had a moment. It was the first time anyone said they loved him. He thought, what did he do to deserve it? He was picking up after the game they played but needed a moment so sat on the couch.

That where he was when Chloe came out of the room. She looked at him concerned and walked over. She sat next to him and put her arms around her shoulder, “everything okay?” She asked.

Lucifer tensed a little at the touch but relaxed quickly. “Yes, are you finished in there?”

“Trixie ordered me to send you in to say goodnight.” Lucifer still at a loss for words just nodded his head in agreement.

Lucifer walked into her room to wish her a goodnight. “Can you sing me a lullaby?”

“Any request?” Lucifer said willing to give her the world right about now.

“Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star!” Trixie said.

TWINKLE, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
  
When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
  
Then the trav’ller in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
  
In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often thro’ my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky.  
  
‘Tis your bright and tiny spark,  
Lights the trav’ller in the dark,  
Tho’ I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

Lucifer had perfect pitch of course and his voice carried. Chloe couldn’t help herself but smile as she listened in. As he finished Lucifer leaned in to whisper goodnight Trixie leaned in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek “Night Lucifer I love you.”

Lucifer walked out of the room silently and sat back on the couch. “You are good with her,” Chloe said.

“She makes it easy,” Lucifer responded.

“You have been quiet tonight,” Chloe observed.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Chloe asked.

“Why does she love me? No one else ever told me they did.”

Chloe really, really, really wanted to hurt his family. Maybe they could be the one to show him what love is.

\--

Penelope called Trixie to see how it went. “They didn’t kiss! I know if they both kissed and just put down their walls it would have worked!” Trixie said.

Such a childish notion Penelope thought. “What else happened?” She asked.

“I told Lucifer I loved him but he didn’t say it back. While mom was dropping me off at school she told me that he told her no one ever said that to him! He is clueless. I think we need to split up I’ll work on my Mom you take Lucifer.” Trixie was aware that any conversation between her Grandma and Mom would likely end up in an argument.

“Got it baby. It is still early he is probably at Lux still getting ready. Have a good day at school. Tell your Mom what you like about him when you get home.”

-

Penelope arrived at Lux and she walked right in and shouted, “Lucifer” but he wasn’t around. Instead Charlotte Richards walked down the steps. As the Defense attorney at her husband killer's trial Penelope already had low opinions about her. Chloe told her she tried to get her to lie about Lucifer on the stands to throw the trial.

“What do you want with Lucifer? You are too old to be his type. Maybe 20 years ago.” She snottily commented.

“Why are you here?”. Penelope responded.

“I am his Mother,” She answered Not caring if a random human believed her.

“You are the reason he was hiding at my daughter’s house last night.” Penelope stated believing the Mother comment. She is an actress and know plastic surgery can do wonders.

“I cannot believe he doesn’t want to go home because of _her_.”

Penelope didn’t need to be a detective to feel the bad vibes this lady was throwing at her. She feared for her daughter’s safety and didn’t trust her one bit. She needed to speak with Lucifer soon. She sent him a text to meet but not at his penthouse somewhere safe.

“My daughter likes him just fine. They are both adults and you better stay away from their happiness.”

Charlotte walked over to Penelope not liking how this human was threatening her. “My son is coming home with me. He just needs to get past some painful memories and _feelings_.” She said feelings like it was a curse word. Penelope had enough she threw a punch at her landing it directly at her nose then left to the station to meet Lucifer.

\--

Chloe saw her first and called her over. “Mom what are you doing here? Something wrong with Trixie.”

“No. I am here for Lucifer.”

“Penelope darling what can I do for you?” Lucifer said coming out of Ella’s lab.

“I met your Mother.”

“And got into a fist fight it looks like?” Lucifer said with amusement. Penelope’s knuckles looked bruised. “Make sure you mention that to Maze next time you see her.”

“Mother!” Chloe said surprised. Her Mother wasn’t the violent type.

“I am sure she deserved it but she is not an enemy you want to have my dear.” Lucifer said sincerely with a tone of warning at the end.

“We are going to have a talk. Take me to lunch. Anywhere but Lux your Mother is still there.”

Lucifer sighs in defeat knowing he will not like this conversation will go. “I know of a good Italian place that will offer privacy and I am certain my Mum doesn’t know about.”

“Can I come?” Asked Chloe. “No!” They said at the same time.

\--

There are no menus at the place Lucifer takes her to. In fact, there are no signs advertising at front. The place looks like a warehouse outside but the inside is fancy and looks like it can open up for events seating if needed. They were taken to a private room with fancy table setting and gold utensils.

“Okay I am impressed.”

The waiter came out with two Panzenella salads and Bruschetta to start. Lucifer spoke to him in Fluent Italian and ordered wine. No way was he getting through this conversation without a little alcohol.

“I have been meaning to have a conversation with you now for a while. Trixie _loves_ you and you are getting closer with my daughter. What are your intentions?”

“I don’t know why.” Lucifer stated.

“Why what?” Penelope

“She loves me. No one else ever has. I don’t know what to do with that. What should I do?” There was a pause when the waiter brought the wine.

“Is lasagna okay? I know it’s not fancy but it is really good here.” Lucifer asked Penelope she agreed and he ordered two of them in Italian.

“I can’t tell you how to run your life. Your parents were controlling, right? I can tell your Mom is but your Father?” She hoped he had one good parent.

“Worse. He basically kicked me out for saying no and having an opinion.”

“Let me ask you, whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long? Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness? When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable? When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Whose face appeared to you? It was Chloe, right?”

“And Trixie. But what am I supposed to do with that? I just never felt that way before. How would I begin? Now is not the best timing with my Mum involved things can get messy and I would rather be lonely for 200 years than see either of them hurt because of me.”

The next part of the meal came out. Penelope decided with Lucifer she needed to be more direct. This plan going to be longer than she hoped.

“There is always going to be family drama if not yours than hers. There will always be a reason to say no or maybe later. Why put both of your happiness on hold? If you desire love then you deserve it.” Maybe Penelope has been watching too much of the Gilmore Girls reruns but the situation fits.

“So, I should ask them on a date?” Lucifer clarified.

“Them?” Questioned Penelope.

“Trixie and Chloe. They are a package deal, right?”

“Right. That is sweet.”

“How do I do it? Where should I take them? Would they say yes?”

“Chloe would say yes; the child already loves you as for where to go. I am sure you will think of something. Now about your Mom. You know she can no longer control you. That you do not have to go home.”

“I am home. I have no plans on returning to my father ever.”

Penelope smiled. “Good maybe when she realizes that she will leave.”

The rest of the conversation was kept light Penelope talking about filming in Hollywood and Lucifer grilling her on famous people they met. It turned out to be rather enjoyable.

It was too late to bother going back to the station. There were no new cases and Chloe didn’t call him to tell him otherwise. Lucifer decided to take a drive he ended up on the house he has on the hills near Griffith Observatory. Great views of the sunset too. Suddenly an idea of a perfect date night filled his head.

-

Chloe did call him to check in on him. Concerned her mother scared him away. If only she knew he thought. She gave him the courage to ask her out. Just not over the phone at least not when it was the first time. He checked in with her asked her about Trixie and spoke with Trixie for a bit before they hung up.

‘Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long?’ It’s always been them. Lucifer thought as he relaxed for the evening and smiled no parties, mothers, or brothers to bug him. Just a few plans to make.

-

Trixie was laying it on a bit thick with Chloe but she was oblivious as to why. “I wrote a paper on Lucifer today. We had to write on someone who we admired and everyone was picking their parents so I picked him.” There were lots of Lucifer did this or said that stories too. When Chloe left the room, Maze went up to Trixie, “Your laying it on pretty thick even if he did light the stars and hung the moon maybe back off a smidge.”

“Did he really light the stars?” Trixie asked.

No answer came as Chloe came back into the room. Trixie was silenced with a look from Maze.

“I am going to check on Lux. Lucifer is not there. Later!” Maze said.

“Is he really hiding from his Mum? How bad is she? _My_ Mother hit her today. She is never violent.” Chloe said.

“Granny Decker gets to hurt her but Lucifer said I can’t? Not fair. At least I can rub her nose in it.” Maze said.

“Don’t poke the bear Maze. She is already making Lucifer’s life harder than it needs to be from what I heard.” The night ended Chloe put her daughter to bed.

Trixie texted her grandma an update on her progressed and squealed with delight when Penelope said Lucifer admitted his feelings for the both of them. Hopefully their plans will be finalized soon.

\--

Penelope was at the house early. Trixie had a school holiday, Maze was still at Lux and Chloe was going to work.

Trixie was still asleep and Chloe was drinking coffee so it was just the two of them. “I just don’t know if the two of you are right for each other,” Penelope said.

“We are just work partners Mom.” Chloe said annoyed.

“From my conversation from yesterday I think he wants more and doesn’t know how to proceeded. It’s obvious he hasn’t had much love in his life. I met his Mom and he said his Father was worse. I just don’t think you are ready to commit.” Nothing makes a stubborn child want something more than her Mother saying she can’t have it.

“So, you think Lucifer, the playboy is ready for a relationship but I am not?” Chloe was getting annoyed good start thought Penelope.

“I think he will get a lot of his queues from you. You are more experienced when it comes to matters of the heart. Just don’t break what is left of his.”

Chloe left for work. What a frustrating way to start her morning.

\--

It was nearing noon and Lucifer didn’t show up. Not unusual when there was no case but with his Mother around Chloe was getting worried so she shot him a quick text.

‘Is there a case? Seeing Linda now but will ditch her for you’ He responded fast she thought.

‘no new case. Just stop by when you are done’

‘miss me?’

‘Oddly yes’

They ended it there.

Chloe had a lot of time to think this morning. Apparently, no new murders for the department meant the rookie cops were catching up on the detectives outstanding paperwork last night. It was like the universe was giving her time to figure things out.

Lucifer did come at Lunch and brought a food truck. He of course paid for everyone in advance so no one had to pay.

“You know we like having you around and you don’t need to bribe us to keep you right?” Chloe said as she got her meal and she and Lucifer sat down outside at a nearby park bench.

“I know but I like doing nice things for my friends.” He said friends more like a question. A foreign concept. As if he is not used to having any.

Chloe smiled. Here goes nothing. Chloe started to say, “I was thinking..” just as Lucifer finally said, “WouldyouandTrixieliketogoonadatewithmeFridaynight?” All in one breath with his eyes closed not wanting to look at her face as he awaits her answer.

“You would have to ask Trixie. For me I say yes. You can come over tonight to ask her.” Chloe leaned in for a kiss and that lead to cheers from all the officers outside.

The rest of the day they kept on being congratulated by their co-workers while Lucifer kept being patted on the back. It was getting to be too much so he left with a promise to make them dinner.

\--

But he never showed up for dinner. Did he chicken out? Wouldn’t have been the first time but he did promise and he always keeps his promises. Chloe got Penelope to watch Trixie and left for Lux. Using her cop sirens and driving full speed. She was getting worried. There were no lines to get into Lux a bad sign she walked right in the front door because why would he bother with locks?

It was a disaster. Looked like a fight happened bar was demolished his beloved piano smashed and blood and a lot of it on the ground. She got her phone out ready to call for back up when she heard a groan from behind a turned over table in the corner. “Lucifer!” Chloe said as she ran over and moved the table. He looked bad big bruises on his face and arms, a torn shirt and at some point his suit coat ended up in a pile of smashed glass on the floor.

“Sorry about dinner detective. I’ll make it up to you two..”

“Don’t even. Who did this? You need a hospital.” Lucifer got up but was moving slowly looking for any alcohol not smashed.

“Maze is handling it.”

“That not good enough. This isn’t a fist-to-cuff between friends or brothers. You are hurt its assault.”

“Mum just got mad and took it out on Lux and me it happens…” Lucifer said before he realized what he just admitted.

“Your Mom did this? How?”

“She is stronger than she looks and always had more power in her swing than even dear old Dad. It’s nothing I haven’t handled before. I just need a few hours of sleep and some pain pills then all good. Thanks for checking on me. Have a good night.” Hoping she would leave so he could heal. 

“You could have a concussion or internal bleeding. If you are not going to a hospital I am staying.”

“I haven’t had anyone take care of me Detective in a very long time. I assure you I can take care of myself.”

“Now you don’t have to. We are dating now even if we haven’t been on a date yet. We are partners we take care of each other.”

Lucifer was breathing heavy but not saying anything. Too many emotions to focus on a single one to appear. He allowed himself to be taken upstairs in the elevator and into the penthouse which remained untouched in the fight. Chloe lead him to bathroom and to the expensive tub and helped him undress and get cleaned. 

Lucifer was fighting sleep and Chloe could tell he was exhausted. “I will stay and watch out for you.” She promised. Sending a quick text to her mother that Lucifer was beaten and she has to stay the night. ‘When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you?’ Lucifer thought as he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into his bed for comfort. “Please. Just. Stay. here.” Mr. Anti-touch turned out to be a cuddlier. Chloe thought but relented. Some positive touch might keep his bad memories away.

Lucifer woke up to Maze walking into his penthouse angry. He motioned her to stay silent and they headed to the balcony.

“Michael came down and put her back in her cell. He apparently saw what was happening and chose not to interfere until your dick Father said he could.”

Lucifer took a relaxed breath. His Mother was gone good. “What’s this going to cost me?”

“He wants a conversation but said it can wait.”

Lucifer nodded his head in acceptance. “At least she is gone.”

“I should have been here.” Maze said.

“You are no longer in my service.”  
  


“I want to be again. I don’t want to take chances that you or the little human could be hurt. Trixie, she knows. Apparently, she believed you from the start.”

“She said she loved me?” Lucifer said surprised.

“It doesn’t matter to her.”

“Did you and the detective finally have sex? You look like shit by the way,” Maze asked.

“No, we didn’t. I am not healing while the detective is around. I am going to make breakfast. Staying?” Maze nodded her head.

Penelope walked out of the elevator with Trixie. “He needs better security no one even stopped me and I didn’t need anything for the elevator to work.” Lectured Penelope to Maze. Maze nodded her head in agreement.

“Lucifer is in the kitchen cooking. I will tell him to make more.”

Chloe finally woke up.

“He shouldn’t be doing anything but healing in that ridiculously comfortable bed.” Chloe said.

“He heals fast. Always had to bounce back quick to survive.” Maze said.

Maze lead them through a door Chloe never noticed and up some stairs to the open kitchen room with a relaxed dining area that looked like a few diner booths. Tall and comfortable looking with pillows on the seat.

“I have never seen your kitchen before. It’s nice.” Chloe observed.

“Think I survived just on cheese puffs, did you?” Lucifer said smiling.

“You should be taking it easy,” Chloe said trying to take over.

“Cooking relaxes me.” Lucifer said slowly but gently guiding her with a plate to a booth. It hurt him to move but he hid it well enough.

“And he is good at it. Bacon please…” Trixie added. Lucifer smiled at the complement and added extra bacon to Trixie’s plate.

Chloe sat with Trixie and Maze at the round booth. Penelope went in the kitchen to help serve. “I made you mother mad. She took it out on you.” Penelope said quietly enough so no one else heard and feeling guilty. 

“She was already mad. Never took much to anger her, don’t worry or feel quilt. You’re a good mother and wouldn’t understand anyway.” Penelope not much of a hugger but hugged him causing Lucifer to wince a bit in pain which she thankfully ignored then she left to take the plates to the table.

Lucifer composed himself took a rose from the nearby vase and joined them. He looked at Chloe to confirm she was still all in. After a nod with a smile Lucifer looked at Trixie.

“I had planned to do this better but would you go on a date with your mom and me?”

“Are you two finally together-together?”

At Lucifer’s nod and Chloe’s confirmation of “Yes” Trixie squealed and high fived Penelope.

“Yes! Of course, I am soooo happy!”

\--

Penelope ended up staying behind to talk to Maze about security updates needed. She also wanted to make sure Lucifer took it easy and rested.

“I need to keep you alive for that date!”

He didn’t mind being taken care of. It was different type of comfort than what Chloe provided. When Penelope hugged him, he could close his eyes and almost pretend he had a caring Mother.

Lucifer did heal fast after Chloe left with Trixie. Chloe thought he was wearing makeup or good at hiding his abuse. It hurt her to think about his past so she didn’t bring it up.

\--

The date was perfect. Lucifer set up a private tour of Griffith after hours with an astronaut who was impressed with Lucifer’s knowledge of deep space. He recommended Trixie for a selective student NASA summer camp program. Lucifer talked about the stars and the sun with such excitement and knowledge it had Chloe believe he was a closeted nerd. Lucifer did get into a little mischief when he was alone exploring in an off limits area and passed by a physicist white board with an incomplete formula on dark matter and he completed the formula. He used a different ink and corrected a part of the original formula to make it work. He didn’t sign it but drew a devil emoji. He dropped them off at their home with a chaste kiss to Chloe goodnight. That’s what he has seen on t.v on first dates. He left thinking this relationship might work.

Lucifer did end up putting more security on the elevator he went with a retina scan technology with voice confirmation backup. Mostly because he thought it was cool. He had a party of his close friends to add them in the system. The entire gang was added including Trixie, Chloe, Penelope, Linda, Maze, Dan and Ella. Dan because of Trixie. Ella thought it was cool but accused him about switching roles for his method acting. “No longer the Devil but trying out James Bond? At least you don’t need another accent.”

With his Mum gone Linda was never attacked and with the extra security he was never kidnapped and put in the desert since he wasn’t at the hospital. He was in a fully committed relationship before Cain ever showed up.


End file.
